garerianzufandomcom-20200214-history
Stage B: Steiner's House (Your House)
Stage B: Your House (ステージB：シュタイナーの家 Sutēji B: Shutainā no ie) only appears in Stage: B of the first game, Galerians. The Steiner's home is the house of Albert Steiner, Elsa Steiner, and Rion Steiner. * In the game and movie, he sees flash backs of what the events of the past that already has happen. Enemy(s) * Rabbit * Rabbits in suits * Birdman Main Characters * Rion Steiner * Lilia Pascalle (Younger) * Birdman * Rainheart (In the Movie) * Albert Steiner * Doctor Pascalle Stage Boss Battle Each stage has a boss battle in the first game of Galerians. In Stage: B there is only one boss battle at the end of the stage. The user is forced to fight a galerians that is 18 year old name, Birdman. When battling the user must use Nalcon in order to defeat him with his supernatural abilities. Galerians Rion walks toward a huge house out in the country, surrounded by trees. No other houses are visible. Purple clouds flow quickly across the sky (Possibly it was a cloudy day). If the user approaches the front door and tires opening knowing the door is locked. If the user SCANs an image will appear: An entry way with an elegant spiral staircase going up to the second floor. At the west side of the house is a gate to a backyard. There is locked shed, a bench, and a swing set. The user goes over to the swing set and SCANs: Young bandaged Lilia sits on the swing, holding her doll. Young Rion, about seven years old, is behind her, apparently pushing her. If the user goes over to the bench to SCAN it: Young Rion sits upside down on the bench. Young Lilia looks on and laughs. Her head is bandaged. She wears a white hospital gown, and is holding a raggedy doll. The shed is locked. If the user SCANs it: A desk in a basement/cellar area with a book and a dictaphone/computer. On the east side is a gate to the courtyard. There is a dirty, half-empty pond and a garage. The ground is covered in mud. And a tire tracks lead into the pond leading the user to SCAN: A pool table inside a game room. A game of 9-ball is set up. Inside the garage, the user finds a red, retro-future car. If the user SCANs the car it appears an image: Elsa and Albert Steiner sit in the front seats, smiling. Young Rion is in the back, smiling too. A back door key sits on the driver's seat The user uses this to enter the Big house. Unbeknownst to him as he does so, three Rabbits creep toward the house. When stepping into the house, the user finds a dining room, the user will see a table, chairs, and a refrigerator that won’t open. SCAN: An image of Elsa Steiner standing in front of the refrigerator, wearing a pink apron. If the user tries to go into the front main tries to go into the entrance hall, the knob is missing. If the user wants to know how to find it SCAN it: A bar, with shelves of liquor behind it. So there is only one way to go. In a bathroom, there's a toilet, and a bathtub filled with murky water. Something's at the bottom of the tub. A button on the wall drains the bathtub. Inside is the second-floor key. The user continues to go to hallway to hallway and enters the living room. In a parlor with nice sofas, Rion finds a picture of a younger self and his parents. There is a scene, Rion notices it is the same picture of him he saw back at that hospital. Rion turns around and sees a past version of his parents sitting on a couch and chair. He sees himself having a hard time going to sleep and telling them he feels uneasy. Rion from the past, near the same age as he is now, stands before them. He is wearing gray flannel pajamas. Rion notices his mother looks away for some strange reason, the vision ends showing back to reality. On the couch, where Elsa sat in the vision, there is an abstract painting of pink and purple swirls. It's called "Metamorphosis". In the Bar Room, there is a jukebox that won't turn on, a bar, and a pool table is missing the 3 Ball and 9 Ball. The user SCANs the pool table: A Dictaphone/computer machine, surrounded by computer equipment. Another SCAN: The murky pond in the courtyard. The user makes Rion picks up a door knob on the bar, and then walks back through the house. A Rabbit jumps down and attacks, while two more enter through the door. The user is forced to kill them. The user uses the door knob in the kitchen to go into the main chamber and upstairs. In an office den, there is a scene after Rion is overwhelmed by a crippling vision. Three Rabbits in suits approach the house. Inside, in the office, Dr. Steiner and Dr. Pascalle stand at the desk, talking. Suspicious looking men in black coats have been lurking around his house. Rion plays on the floor with a toy tank. He looks at the door. Lilia is peeking through, holding a doll. Her head is bandaged leaving the vision ending and the scene. He picks up a key in the room that goes to his parents' room, Parents Room Key. As the user passes over the hallway with a hole in the floor, he sees a figure in overalls walk under him. (Is Birdman) The user finds his old bedroom. There are toys meant for young children everywhere and a clown above his bed. The user SCANs showing a scene: Young Rion lies in bed in a fitful sleep, his head bandaged. Elsa is sitting in a chair by his side while Dr. Steiner stands at the window. Rion appears to be sick. Elsa feels so sorry for her son, Albert comments telling Rion he couldn't find another safe place to hide it. If it fell into Dorothy's hands. Dr. Pascalle also agreed that there is no other way. He also tells Rion he is sorry for what he has done. Another scene plays as a past Rion, the one in pajamas, wakes up. This was apparently a dream he was having. He hears the door click. A Rabbit in a black coat opens the door to Rion's bedroom. But there is no one there. He leaves. The vision ends. Against the wall, there is a blank square. The user SCANs: The "Metamorphosis" painting sitting on the couch. The user places the picture on the wall, which causes a secret hatch to open up on the floor near his bed, which takes him to the parlor. In the living room, he has another vision and another scene plays. Young Rion and his mother are sitting on two chairs. She is showing her ring to him. The ring is large and round, not like jewelry. Elsa tells younger Rion not to tell anyone (Due to strangers really rabbits). Rion agrees to his mother he’ll keep a secret. Rion uses a key to open the master bedroom. He finds a note on his mother's vanity, Letter from your mom. On the nightstand, there is a jewelry box with a round hole in it. If the user SCANs it: The sink in the half-bathroom downstairs. As soon as Rion gets down to the bathroom which looks much looks like the sink room, he has another vision and another scene. Elsa is standing in front of the sink, desperately trying to get the ring off her finger. The door bursts open. She turns around and surreptitiously drops the ring down the sink drain. She freezes, as if controlled by psychic powers. A short, fat boy with stringy black hair steps in front of her. She screams. Her ring fell down the drain ending the scene. The user scans the sink. The ring levitates out of the drain so Rion can take it. When user passes by the kitchen, he's overwhelmed by another vision a scene. His past self walks to the refrigerator and opens it. The body of his mother falls out, eyes open. There is a clock jammed in her mouth, set to 2:50. Past Rion screams. The vision ends and present-day Rion looks on with the same horror and the scene ends.The user SCANs the refrigerator again: The vacant face of his mother, with the clock showing the time of 2:50. On the second floor, the user finds a storeroom with many boxes and experiences another vision and a cut scene. Past Rion finds his father lying in a pool of blood. The watch on his wrist is set to 2:50 then the scene ends. The user SCANs: His father lying on the ground, with his vacant dead eyes, and his watch. The user uses the rings of his mother's to open the jewelry box in his parents' bedroom, which has his father's ring in it. Rion takes both rings to the library which is filled with computer books, New Replicative Computer Theory. The user inserts Rion’s parents rings into each of Two Sconces by the library's window. A bookshelf slides back, revealing a hidden door to a room full of interconnected computers. Rion approaches and the computer activates as soon as he enters the room. His father, Albert Steiner’s dad explains to Rion all about Dorthy and God. God was everyone’s creator. As Albert was talking to his son, Rion was seeing flashes of a kid black and white in the hospital, strapped in one of the test chairs, eyes white and shaking. Albert keeps talking, to Dorothy, humans was God to Dorothy, trying to create her own world with herself as God. The Family Program was a ritual for her to become God. Albert had a pain in case Dorothy went out of control. In Lilia's mind, he and Doctor Pascalle hid a virus program that could destroy Dorothy. And in Rion’s mind, they hid a program for activating the virus. That was five years ago. Dorothy fears the virus program more than anything else. Only Rion can retrieve the virus program from Lilia's mind. He was the only one that can stop Dorothy. The computer shuts it’s self off as the scene ends. The user picks up a 3 ball on the desk then returns to the murky pond in the courtyard and scans it showing a scene. SCAN: A car levitates up. A man wearing glasses is slumped over in the driver's seat, dead. As Rion sees Doctor Pascalle he knew who he was. Rion drops the car on the edge of the pool. The driver's side door opens. Dr. Pascalle is holding a 9-ball in his hand and end of the scene. With the two billiard balls, the user heads back to the Bar Room and replaces them. The pool table slides back, revealing a staircase to the basement. After the user turns on the lights, Rion sees a rack of computers with cords stretching across the floor. The cords attach to a booth chamber with a chair inside, much like the ones at the hospital. Rion knew that the device that loaded the activation program into his head. If the user SCANs it it shows an image: An image of young Rion shackled in the chair, eyes white, screaming in pain. There is a desk with a book on it, Dr. Pascalle's Diary. There's a key between two of the pages in the dairy, The Shed Key. After Rion takes it there’s a scene where Birdman is first ever having a conversation to Rion. Rion turns around asking who he is, and Birdman interdicting himself (In the movie Birdman interdicting himself in the main hall entrance in Rion’s house). In the movie and game Rion asks Birdman if he was the one that killed his family, which he says no and it was his little brother. He vanishes, and then reappears behind Rion. He holds his head like he has a headache. Birdman tells Rion they died while he was rummaging through their minds. (He must have watch how Rion’s parents died) It must've hurt. Huh, your head must ache too. You'd better tell me how to contact Lilia. Or else. Rion sends a small psychic shockwave at Birdman getting him to back off. Birdman yells in pain calling him stubborn fool then he vanishes. While the user runs back through the house to get outside, Birdman disappears and reappears periodically, laughing and attacking. Rion goes to the other side of the house to the shed out back, now that he has the key, and looks inside. Rion sees a grubby doll amid junk. The user gets Rion picks it up. As soon as the user gets Rion to go outside with the doll, he receives a telepathic message from Lilia. They have a conversation, Lilia was surprised Rion finally answering and cries for joy. Rion apologizes to Lilia that he forgot who she was and he promise her he would get their before her any of the galerians touch her. Rion. She tells Rion where she was hiding, which is The Babylon Hotel. Birdman appears behind Rion moaning he hurts. Rion turns around. Birdman teleports too quickly and reappears behind Rion's back again but on the opposite side. Birdman asks Rion if his memory has come back. Rion knew that Birdman has been watching him for quite some time. He tells Rion that he has ever since the hospital. Birdman attacks Rion with a shock wave Rion falls back and responds with an attack of his own making Birdman laugh telling Rion he’s gonna short circuit. Rion and Birdman fight. The user has a boss fight and has a choice to only use Nalcon or Red. Birdman uses Psychic Shockwaves and keeps cloning himself as a distraction. (In the movie, Birdman and Rion fight outside but like all over the place including in Rion’s bedroom) After the defeated of Birdman. He falls to his knees in front of Rion moaning in pain. A trickle of blood runs down his face from his scalp. Birdman asks Rion to be careful. Rion responds to him and asks him back of what? Birdman replied himself. Rion as confused as ever still wondering what Birdman meant by that believing what a nightmare it has been that day. Further Notes * In the movie, Rion and Birdman fight and destroy some of the rooms. Also Rainheart appears only in the movie in the house in the living room floating around. Category:Stages